


What's with this protective big brother shit

by Codango



Category: Gintama
Genre: Awkward Crush, Banter, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Crush, Fist Fights, Insecurity, Insults, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m losing my edge. Okita dodged her roundhouse kick and grabbed her ankle as she leaped overhead. She should have crashed into the wall of rock behind them, but he watched her turn a graceful somersault and push off of it with her dainty feet.</p><p>Okita wiped the blood out of his eyes. He’d been scared when Kagura announced she would be scaling the rock wall first. Well, seemed to announce. She’d thrown him halfway up the mountain instead. He should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's with this protective big brother shit

**Author's Note:**

> A little aside to Chapter 533. No huge spoilers, but it may not make a ton of sense if you haven't read it. I thought there was some OkiKagu to uncover!

_I’m losing my edge._ Okita dodged her roundhouse kick and grabbed her ankle as she leaped overhead. She should have crashed into the wall of rock behind them, but he watched her turn a graceful somersault and push off of it with her dainty feet.

Okita wiped the blood out of his eyes. It was weird to think he'd been scared when Kagura announced she would be scaling the rock wall first. Well, seemed to announce. She’d thrown him halfway up the mountain instead. He should have known.

_I should have known._

Kagura aimed a kick at his gut, but he blocked her shin with his forearm.

 _Instead, I asked if she was sure._ Of course Kagura could have climbed the rock wall on her own if she’d wanted to. Any fool knew that. And Okita was not a fool, though recently he had reason to question this.

Okita shoved her backward, but not before taking a decent punch to the jaw.

 _Some kind of… misguided, protective older brother shit?_ He let her come all the way into his range, ducked under her leg, and grabbed her around the waist. _She doesn’t need that. So what were you doing?_

“Oi! Damn sadistic bastard!” Kagura wriggled and kicked as he held her off the ground in one arm against his side. Like a surprisingly curvy loaf of bread. That cussed a lot. “Put me down!”

 _See this? This does not need your concerned questions._ “Nothing doing. You’ve been trying to put my head into that wall again for the past ten minutes. I’m against the idea. So settle down.”

“Gin-chan! I’m being attacked!” Kagura tried for a different tactic.

Okita glanced quickly over at the silver-haired samurai, but the yorozuya seemed to be engaged in his own grudge match with Hijikata. Just as well. Okita did his best to avoid actual head-to-head combat with the man. He didn’t think he’d come out on top, particularly if Kagura was the point of contention.

_Just let her do what she wants, idiot. She’ll be safe anyway, and why do you care?_

He felt her twist in his arm, felt her leg lock around his knee, and then the ground was pushing all the air out of his lungs. It didn’t help that Kagura was kneeling on his ribs, her toes digging into his gut.

“How now, bastard?” she crowed, leaning down to gloat in his face. “Tell someone else to settle down, see where it gets you?”

Her blue eyes were huge, and a few strands of red hair swept across his face. He couldn’t have moved if he’d wanted to.

“Give it a rest, will you?” Okita growled. “I’ve just had my head bashed into a mountain. I’m a little tired.”

Kagura rolled her eyes. “Well, now you’re just being lazy.” She got to her feet and dusted off her slacks.

“Lazy?” He raised himself to his elbows, frowning. “I have blood _matted_ into my hair.”

“When has that ever slowed you down?” Kagura shot him a glance over her shoulder. “Don’t be boring.”

 _Boring_. Okita watched her as she walked away. She was tiny, but he hadn’t been misled by that in years. Powerful, strong, kind of annoying, sometimes pretty gross, and never ever boring.

_Is it that boring… when we don’t fight?_

Okita blinked. Gave his head a little shake and stood. Maybe joining in the fight with Gintama and Hijikata would make him feel more normal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
